


Maybe baby?

by Doctorsmelody



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnant Molly, Smut, sherlock's a good husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: Molly wants a baby, always has, but does Sherlock want one too? Will things run smoothly as they aim to make their own happy family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this, I've got a few chapters planned. Please, please let me know if it's any good and what you think! I'll be at work next week, but hopefully I'll be able to update at least a couple of times a week, assuming people enjoy it!
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Tom never happened, and neither did Janine, Sherlock and Molly got together when he came back after the fall. Aside from that, I'm trying to stick to the canon, I'll let you know if anything else changes!
> 
> Just to clarify - I don't make anything out of this, it's just to fun. All credit to Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and the BBC for making such amazing characters for us to play with.

He wondered where the saying ‘childs play’ came from. That meant something was easy. Playing with, or even caring for, this child, was certainly not easy.

The phone rang constantly. Why wasn’t she picking up? Sherlock tried one more time, at his wits end, before he resorted to desperate measures and called his mother.

“Hello Sherlock, I’m a bit tied up at the moment, is it important?” Molly answered eventually, unable to hide the exasperation in her tone.

“Molly! Please, you have to help me. Rosie will not stop crying. I have tried changing her, feeding her, getting her to sleep, I even sang that stupid song that she likes, but she won’t stop, and I don’t know what to do.” Sherlock pleaded, rocking the enraged 6 month old baby in his arms while his phone sat on loud speaker beside him.

“Have you tried taking her on a walk Sherlock? She loves going to the park, and it’s a nice day.” 

“Yes, I have, and we came back after half an hour after being on the receiving end of many scornful looks for being out in public with a crying baby. Honestly, I could tell everyone thought I was a bad father. One elderly woman, who clearly has never had any child of her own, said I should pick my daughter up. When I explained that I was only babysitting, she responded with ‘well, she must miss her mummy then’. I could hardly say her mother was dead because of me could I?” Sherlock rambled, unable to stop the words from flooding out of his mouth at such speed.

John had been called into work at the last minute to cover, Rosie’s usual nanny was off sick, Mrs Hudson was away visiting her sister, and Molly was at work as well, leaving John with no other option but to leave his daughter with Sherlock for a few hours until he had finished work. Sherlock and a 6 month old baby, what’s the worst that could happen? He’d thought as he said his goodbyes to Rosie.

“Sherlock, breathe. You can handle it. Rosie’s a good baby, she’ll stop crying soon. She probably just wants John.” Molly said, trying to calm him. 

“Molly, it’s been 3 hours of constant crying. You have to help me darling.” He tried.

“Don’t go calling me darling Sherlock. I know what you are up to. You only ever call me that when you want something. I’m working right now, I can’t just leave.” Molly replied. Unfortunately for her though, her boss Mike chose just that moment to walk into the morgue. Having overheard the conversation, and being able to hear the crying baby through Molly’s phone, he decided to help. Mike had been through bringing up his own two children, and knew what a hard life little Rosie had already had.

“Molly, it’s quiet here, I can finish up if you want to go.” He told her quietly.

“Thank you Mike. Ok Sherlock, give me 20 minutes and I’ll be there.” 

Molly grabbed her belongings, gave Mike a brief overview of what she had left to finish on the dissection she had been about to start, and hopped into the nearest taxi, heading straight to home to Baker Street. Never had she thought that one day she would refer to 221B as home, but it was, and it was heavenly. If heavenly was the right word for walking in on Sherlock cutting up eyeballs on the kitchen table when she wanted her breakfast, or him being up playing the violin at 3am, or how he would zone out into his mind palace for hours at a time, blanking her completely. It didn’t matter to her though, she loved him, and he loved her, and now they were married! 

It hadn’t been a big ceremony, only a few months ago, just a couple of weeks after Rosie had been born, with their nearest and dearest around them. It had been after Sherlock returned from his two years away, faking his death, that he admitted his feelings to her. In those two years, and having gone through so many near death experiences, he realised what he wanted in life, and seeing John so happy with Mary, was the push he needed, to finally acknowledge the feelings he had suppressed for so many years. He’d always thought caring wasn’t an advantage, but it could be he realised. All those times he had come home to an empty house, and empty bed after a hard case, were now so much easier, because he had someone to talk to. All those times, when in the past he was tempted to fall back into his old habits and inject himself with heroin, or take cocaine, he had someone to pull him back, and together, they found other ways of taking out his anger, or frustration. Molly had become the anchor that Sherlock had never known he needed. His port in a storm.

10 minutes later, Molly was running up the stairs of 221 Baker Street. 

“Sherlock? Rosie? I’m home.” She called cheerfully, all she had to do was follow the cries to find them though. There, pacing the carpet of their flat, was an exhausted looking Sherlock, rocking an even more exhausted looking Rosie. “Hey sweetie! What’s up with you?” She cooed, plucking the baby from her husband’s arms. It took minutes for Molly to start calming the baby. Her medical training kicked in, and quickly she deduced why Rosie was crying. “Pass me her bag you idiot. In the front pocket, there’s a small tube, pass it to me.” 

30 minutes later, and Molly had little Rosie giggling in her lap. Only Sherlock Holmes would be oblivious to a baby in pain because they were teething, but he was learning, like they all were. Thing’s hadn’t been easy for anyone since Mary had died. It took a month for Rosie to stop looking for her constantly. John, Rosie, Mrs Hudson, Greg, Sherlock, Molly, and even, though he wouldn’t outwardly admit it, Mycroft, became their own little family, pulling together when times were tough. 

Sherlock sat back in his chair, watching Molly opposite him with a close eye. Her face lit up as she blew a raspberry on the baby’s tummy, she giggled along with the baby. Recently, Molly had taken any and every chance to hold all babies they came across, when they had been shopping a couple of weeks before, Molly’s gaze lingered on a baby’s shirt and dungarees set, with a pair of impossibly tiny shoes to match. There had been a conversation as well, not long ago, when she had mentioned that she liked the name Poppy. He couldn’t miss either, the most obvious sign of all, when the week before, he had overheard a conversation between his wife and Mrs Hudson, and he very clearly overheard Molly say ‘when we have a baby’. Sherlock had some of the best deduction skills in the world, and all of the results were glaringly obvious. His wife was broody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Imagine, how much more we could love a baby, if it was a bit of me, and a bit of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> As usual, I'd love to hear what you think of this, please let me know.
> 
> Also, if anyone is able to draw, I would be SO HONOURED, if you could do something to accompany this fic, let me know!!! xx

He’d known for a few weeks now, but had kept it quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Molly, or upset her. Over the last couple of years, since he and Molly became a couple, he had grown enormously. No longer it he shut down every feeling and emotion that he had. Where once the idea of having a physical, intimate relationship with someone would have sounded absurd to him, he now looked forward to every night when he would crawl into bed beside Molly, and rest his head upon her chest. Being a best friend to John was easier than he had thought, so was being a boyfriend, then husband to Molly, why couldn’t he be a father as well? Molly’s whole being lit up when she was around Rosie, she was infinitely more alluring when holding a baby, surely, if it was their own child, then she could only be happier.

“You love her, don’t you?” Sherlock asked, smiling softly as he watched the two girls playing.

“Of course I do, she’s my god-daughter, and she is adorable.” Molly answered laughingly.

“I must admit, she is very… delightful.” He said after a moment. “A bit each of two of my best friends, and I do… love her.” Even after all this time, he still found it hard to say the word love. Too many times, those he loved got hurt, it wasn’t always easy to just say it anymore, but he was trying to improve, for Molly’s sake if no one elses. “Imagine, how much more we could love a baby, if it was a bit of me, and a bit of you.”

Molly’s eye’s shot up to Sherlock’s instantly. She tried to grasp whether he was actually suggesting what she thought he was. Was he really saying they should have a baby of their own? 

“You think we should have a baby?” Molly asked incredulously. She couldn’t deny that she had always wanted children of her own, she doted on her nieces and nephews, and now little Rosie too, but, when she had gotten together with Sherlock, she accepted that it would probably never happen. Molly had thought it would be a choice between Sherlock, and just Sherlock, or waiting, trying to find someone else who could live up to him, and then start a family. She thought it would never happen.

“That is what I was suggesting Molly. I’ve noticed recently that you have a heightened awareness of babies, I find myself enjoying the time I’ve spent with Rosie, and even a blind person could see how much happier John and Mary became when she was born. To be totally honest as well Molly, you aren’t getting any younger, your biological clock is ticking, and so is mine. It makes sense that we procreate, we are both intelligent, well off, good looking, healthy, if we created a child, it would come from a very good gene pool, and would, quite possibly, be exceptional. Plus, if you were pregnant, and even once the baby is born, I could perform many experiments and make a lot of observations on the matter. What do you think? It makes sense.”

Molly blinked across at her husband, now sitting beside her on the floor, with the baby between them. 

“You… You can’t just expect me to pop out a baby just because you think it will be clever Sherlock! You’ve got to want one, to be able to love and care for it, for the rest of your life. I, or any baby we could have, are not an experiment. A baby should be born out of love.” She tried telling him angrily. Of course he would only want a baby for his own reasons. Molly stood up, grabbed her bag, and headed out for a while. “I’ll be back later.” She shouted as she walked down the stairs.

Molly took herself for a walk around Regent’s Park to clear her head, pointedly refusing to look at the group of young mothers with pushchairs walking past her. She felt conflicted, could Sherlock really want a baby? And for the right reasons? Maybe, she hadn’t been as subtle with her broodiness as she thought she had been, but then, she was married to Sherlock Holmes, you couldn’t hide anything from him. The longer she walked for, the more she thought. As the sun began to set on the horizon, Molly knew she had overreacted. She knew, deep down, that it wouldn’t have been easy for Sherlock to bring that conversation up. He had, on the whole, proven himself more than capable of looking after a baby. The hard, one impenetrable exterior he once shielded himself in, was now softer. He had grown to realise, through herself, John, Mary, Rosie and everyone else around them, that caring could be an advantage, and that there was no shame or harm in ever admitting that you loved someone, or were upset. They were feelings, everyone had them, there was no denying it, she had told him once, when she was the only person able to see through his shield. Sherlock never mentioned things if he wasn’t interested, whether he knew he was doing it or not, so she knew, that he had meant it.

Molly slowly made her way back to Baker Street in the dark. They needed to talk, Molly needed to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he knew what having a baby meant. The sleepless nights, the no longer being able to invite anyone and everyone into Baker Street with their problems, the having to stay put and not running off across countries at the drop of a hat for a case. It would affect his life a lot more than it would affect hers once the baby was born. 

John had left with Rosie when she finally made it back to 221B. She crept up the stairs, and hovered by the door silently, watching her husband intently. He was sat in his usual chair, tilted slightly to face the roaring fire as he stared into it. It seemed that he wasn’t aware that he was holding a small teddy of Rosie’s that must have been left behind. He was almost, absent-mindedly fondling it with such care. Molly couldn’t miss the slight smile that graced his lips when he looked down at the drool covered white bear, running a loving finger across the soft, pastel pink bow around it’s neck. That was when she knew, the best way to see what Sherlock Holmes wanted was to see him without being seen, when he thought he was alone, was when he was most open, and his actions spoke louder to Molly than any words ever could have. Sherlock Holmes wanted them to have a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you say then? Do you want to make a baby with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you are enjoying so far!
> 
> This chapter is, to be honest, like 80% smut, so if that isn't your sort of thing, just read the first few paragraphs then wait until I upload the next chapter in the next couple of days.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and again, if anyone could do any art, please let me know!!! x

“Sherlock?” Molly called softly, letting him know she was back. “I’m sorry. I overreacted, I shouldn’t have shouted and run out on you like that.” 

“No, you don’t need to apologise my love. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that. Let’s just forget about it.” Sherlock replied, looking up at Molly with those big blue eyes of his, glittering with unshed tears.

“I don’t want to forget about it Sherlock. Remember what we said, we need to talk when things are upsetting us, you need to tell me what you’re thinking.” Molly approached Sherlock cautiously, and sat down in his lap, wrapping her little arms around his neck. “I want us to have a baby, I’ve always wanted children, and lots of them, but up until now, you have never given any indication that you want them too. A baby couldn’t be an experiment for you Sherlock, you have to love and care for that child, no matter what, until the day you die. Do you think you can do that?” She pleaded, a hand running down his neck and under the collar of his navy dressing gown, ghosting over the bare skin of his shoulder. 

“I’ve never wanted children until recently. Seeing you with Rosie, it’s… it’s like it has kick started something in me. I can deal with the sleepless nights, the teething, the constant need for attention, your hormone induced mood swings, the nappy changes and stroppy teenage years, because, I will get the first smiles, first day at school, first dates, those quiet moments with just the three of us, seeing you glowing when you’re pregnant, seeing our baby for the first time. I will only ever want that with you Molly Holmes, because you are the reason why I want it.” Sherlock told her, kissing the side of her neck tenderly. “What do you say then? Do you want to make a baby with me?”

Molly smiled the brightest, happiest smile she could remember smiling since she had married Sherlock a few months earlier, her face unable to contain the joy she felt within. 

“Yes.” She whispered, surging forward to press a kiss to his lips. Sherlock’s hands found their home at the base of her spine, pulling Molly closer as their kiss deepened. Molly could feel Sherlock thinking, until he suddenly pushed her off of him and hauled her up onto her feet in front of him, tugging at her hands to get her to follow him into the bedroom. “Sherlock! We don’t have to start trying right this second, you know?” She reminded him gently, snuggling up in his arms in front of the fire. 

“Molly, your last period ended a week ago, meaning that you are ovulating right now. Like I said, you aren’t getting any younger, so we really should start trying sooner rather than later.” 

“Can you please stop reminding me about my age Sherlock? We can wait a couple of hours until we go to bed. We haven’t even had dinner -”

Sherlock silenced her with searing kiss, taking a hold of her hand and placing it on his growing erection. “What am I supposed to do with this for a couple of hours then?”

Molly stifled a giggle at her impatient husband and his hardening cock. “Get in that bedroom then! We’ll eat afterwards.”

“Oh!” Sherlock moaned. “I was rather hoping to eat during...” He lamented. He laughed as Molly gasped at his forwardness, before grabbing her around the waist. Sherlock picked his tiny wife up, and threw her over his shoulder with ease, carrying her into their marital bedroom.

He tossed her onto the bed with little care, watching her bounce on the mattress for a moment before jumping on top of her. There had been a time when getting high on drugs was the best feeling Sherlock could imagine, but now it was the orgasmic high that he longed for. That sheer bliss he felt as he came within Molly, that was how he got his rocks off now, literally. Her legs automatically opened to allow Sherlock to settle his hips between them, his member pressing itself against Molly’s core through the thin material of his dressing gown. Sherlock cupped her cheeks, leaning down to kiss her lovingly, their tongues meeting in the middle as their passion grew. One by one, the buttons of her floral blouse were loosened, the material fluttering down by her sides, exposing Molly’s plain, lavender coloured bra. It was one of the things Sherlock loved about her, there was no need for Molly to feel like she had to dress up for him in the bedroom, he wasn’t the type to be enticed by such frivolities. He loved her, not her clothes, it made no difference to him whether she wore plain, beige coloured cotton bra and knickers, or a black and red lace corset with thong and suspenders, she was still his Molly, and it was her ‘Molly-ness’ that turned him on the most. Within minutes, they were both naked, their clothes lost to the floor as Sherlock kissed his way across her toned stomach. As his kips touched her abdomen, his brain couldn’t stop the image of what it could be like in a few months time, swollen with their baby. It was hard to imagine a sexier sight. 

His lips quickly fastened themselves around her clit after bestowing a kiss upon it. Sherlock sucked on the swollen bud, making Molly writhe above him as he worked her closer to her release. With his fingers under his chin, he ran a finger along her damp folds. He could smell and taste her arousal, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She moaned aloud when he slipped a finger inside her, pulling it in and out a couple of times before another digit joined. He curled his fingers inside, curling them just so, to hit that spot that made Molly scream. Her hips bucked and her fisted her hands in the cream sheets as her orgasm washed over her. Molly just managed to sit up for a second, smiling down at Sherlock grinning smugly between her legs before she collapsed back into the mattress, feeling boneless. Sherlock crawled up Molly’s sweat sheen covered body, and kissed her languidly while she came back to her senses. 

“That was… amazing.” Molly panted, stroking an arm up and down Sherlock’s back. “But it isn’t going to get me pregnant. I need you honey.” She knew Sherlock could never resist when she called him pet names, honey and sweetheart were his favourites, not that he would resist her at that point with his raging erection pressing into her thigh. He settled himself between her legs, rubbed his cock along her folds for lubrication, then settled the head just at her entrance.

“Are you sure you want to start trying?” He asked, just for a final confirmation. “I can always get a condom if not.”

“I want to if you do.” She replied, looking up at him with big doe eyes, shining bright with excitement for the future.

“Let’s make a baby then.” Sherlock said, pushing into Molly’s tight, wet heat. Her back arched off of the bed as he filled her, a loud moan emanating from her lips. The bed frame creaked beneath them as Sherlock pumped his hips in and out of her. The feel of Molly all around him would never get old, so hot, wet and tight. 

“Molly.” He groaned into her neck as he started grinding his hips harder and faster. “My beautiful Molly.”

Molly urged him to move harder and faster above her, gripping his firm bottom with her tiny hands.

“Please Sherlock. Please.” She pleaded, hitching her legs up higher around his waist and crossing her ankles. With his weight balanced on one arm, the other slid down Molly’s body, his thumb rubbing where he knew she needed it the most. Sherlock leant down and kissed Molly as she came, muffling her cries of his name and various profanities with his mouth. They’d learnt the hard way not to be too loud when Mrs Hudson was home. That was an experience none of the three of them ever wanted to repeat!

As Molly came back down to earth, Sherlock slowed his pace, pushing deeper and harder, until he felt his own release building. He could feel the familiar tension in his balls and cock, waiting for the moment when it broke.

“Come in me darling. Come so hard, make me pregnant.” Molly whispered into his ear in her sexiest, dulcet tones. It was enough to push Sherlock over the edge, and a deep thrust later, he came, his hips jerking as he spilled his seed inside Molly, groaning her name into her neck.

Nothing could have prepared Molly for the feel of a man coming inside her, she’d always been careful before, and insisted on using condoms, but there was something wonderful in the feel of Sherlock’s warm seed sitting inside her, knowing that there was every chance that it would make her pregnant.

“That was incredible.” She moaned, running her hands through his hair for a moment before climbing out of bed and popping to the toilet to clean herself up. She was too exhausted to eat now, so threw on an old t-shirt of Sherlock’s, turned off the lights in their flat and locked the door, climbing into bed with Sherlock’s head resting on top of her chest. His hand slipped under the hem of the t-shirt, his finger’s ghosting over her abdomen.

“I know it’s very unlikely to happen right away, but right now, there could be the beginnings of our baby under there.” She told him sleepily. Molly rested a small hand over her husbands on her stomach as they fell asleep, both dreaming of what the future had in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have. If we are to conceive, we should aim for sex every other day, that way, when you ovulate, there will constantly be healthy sperm inside your uterus. I will cut out the little alcohol I drink, I am healthy (mostly), the drugs in the past shouldn’t have had too much effect on my little swimmers because I was carefully controlling how much I took, but we will need to keep an eye on it, because if there is an issue, then it’s quite probably me -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the little unexpected hiatus (all one day of it!!) - you know what life gets like, sick sisters, sick me, no sleep, hell hole of a workplace etc etc....
> 
> Bit of a filler chapter really... but, it's dedicated to any of you out there that have this awful flu type virus that's doing the rounds in Britain at the moment!!!!!!!!!!

Only Sherlock would take this so seriously on their first month of trying. Of course he knew Molly’s menstrual cycle better than she did herself, he knew everything, but she hadn’t quite expected him to practically have scheduled their sex for the next few days, and then weeks ahead. She came home from work the following day, to Sherlock surrounded by pieces of paper on the table in the living room. 

“Have a good day my love?” He asked as she leant on the table, studying the papers intently. 

“Mmm. Been busy?” She replied. Was that a calendar with all of her period dates for the last year in the corner?

“I have. If we are to conceive, we should aim for sex every other day, that way, when you ovulate, there will constantly be healthy sperm inside your uterus. I will cut out the little alcohol I drink, I am healthy (mostly), the drugs in the past shouldn’t have had too much effect on my little swimmers because I was carefully controlling how much I took, but we will need to keep an eye on it, because if there is an issue, then it’s quite probably me -” 

“Sherlock, shut up! We have been trying for a baby for one night! We don’t know if there are any problems yet, because we haven’t given it enough time. Put all of this away, you have to give it time. I know you are impatient, but these things don’t happen over night. It could be a few months, and if, and only if, it hasn’t happened by then, then we will go to a specialist and see if there is a problem.” Molly told him softly. “Ok sweetheart?”

Sherlock nodded silently beside her, tugging her hand so she sat in his lap. “Sorry. I just, got a little overexcited. I just, I want you to know that I want this, I really want it.” Sherlock said dejectedly, disappointed that Molly wasn’t as impressed with his planning as he was. He placed a ran on her abdomen, pressing down lightly. “I want us to have a baby.”

“We will Sherlock.” Molly replied, placing her hand over the top of his. “It will happen, but for now, we have to enjoy the trying!”

Sherlock reached across the table, just managing to grasp the small, white paper bag in the middle of the table. The bag slid across the top of the table with ease, pushing some of the papers to the side on it’s way.

“Speaking of trying, you should start taking these. Recommendations are to start taking folic acid when you start trying to conceive, studies have found it highly beneficial in reducing the likelihood of neural tube defects developing during pregnancy, up to 70% in some. Start taking them now, until you are 12 weeks pregnant.” He instructed, passing Molly the bag. She nodded her head, while at work she had thought she would need to look into what vitamins she may need to take. She popped the first pill, swallowing it with the glass of water on the table, and turned her head, kissing Sherlock lightly on the lips until his phone beeped, alerting him to a case that Lestrade needed his help with.

“Sorry, got to dash, could be a good one. Might be late, don’t wait up.” Sherlock shouted, pulling on his beloved Belstaff coat. He kissed Molly quickly on the forehead, before rushing off down the stairs, leaving Molly alone in their flat, twisting her wedding and engagement rings around her finger.

“Guess we aren’t trying again tonight then Toby?” She mused to her cat, prowling around her legs. She picked up the white and tabby cat, holding him close to her chest as she scratched behind his ear. “Just the two of us like old times.”

The bed creaked in the middle of the night, stirring Molly from her sleep. Bless her husband, but he had never been very good at keeping quiet, especially when he was sneaking in a 3am. She didn’t mind though, she never did, especially as soon as she felt Sherlock’s strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer to her body.

There had been a time when being so physically close to someone would have had him running for the hills, but not anymore. Molly Hooper, now Holmes, had changed him in so many ways, had made him a better man. Emotions that once seemed pointless and distracting, were ones he now craved. Love wasn’t a fault, or a sentiment found only in the losing side, it was powerful, it gave him strength in the dark times. When once he would have dossed around in a hotel room if he were far away on a case, he now would rush back to Molly. 221B wasn’t just his house anymore, somewhere merely used as a makeshift office/lab and somewhere to sleep, it was his home. Complete with a wedding photo in the living room, and a selfie Molly had taken of the pair of them not long after they got together while they lay naked in bed on the bedside table. He liked the personalised mugs they had, the floral bedsheets, the fluffy cushions now on the sofa, he even had a bit of a soft spot for the old teddy Molly had when she was a child that now sat with pride of place on the bedroom window sill, because all of those things meant home, and home, meant Molly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the little things she had been writing off over the last couple of days as just being part of a bad week, were symptoms of being pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!
> 
> So, have Sherlock and Molly gone and made their little Sherlolly baby...... have a read and find out!!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this, and if you have any suggestions for later chapters, please leave a comment xxx

It had been three weeks since they first started trying. Molly’s periods had never been regular, but she was fairly sure she would start any day now, if it were a normal month. The thought of taking a pregnancy test now seemed a bit too much, another few days, and she would see what happened, then she would take the test that was sitting expectantly in the bathroom cabinet, alongside the ovulation tests Sherlock insisted they buy, hopeful of creating his own versions of such tests. They spent the weekend at home, Molly laying on the sofa while Sherlock worked on his experiments in the kitchen, before they both returned to work the next day. She snapped at him constantly, wanting Sherlock to at least give her a little more attention, certainly while it was still just the two of them and they could. By Sunday night, she had moaned at him for everything, from not spending enough time with her, to leaving his dirty pants on the bathroom floor.

It had been a long week at work for Molly, and it was only Wednesday, there had been a bus crash a few streets away from St Barts, and they had born the brunt of the casualties, and, sadly, most of the victims who were DOA. She’d felt sick to her stomach all day, was exhausted, had completely gone off the thought of coffee, and her back and breasts were aching. It was only as she sat down in her office to write up the latest post mortem results that Molly pieced together all of the bits of the jigsaw. All of the little things she had been writing off over the last couple of days as just being part of a bad week, were symptoms of being pregnant. A smile bloomed across Molly’s face, a hand straying to rest on her abdomen at the thought. She was pregnant, she thought. A quick shake of her head, and Molly shook the smile from her face. She couldn’t wait another couple of hours until her shift was over, she had to know. Her fingers pulled her mobile from the back pocket of her trousers, and quickly fired a text off to Sherlock.

Are you at home? Moll x 

Within a minute, she had her reply.

Yes, and I am bored! SH x

As her boss Mike walked past her office a moment later, Molly grabbed his attention.

“Mike? I’m feeling really rough, do you mind if I head off?” She asked nicely. 

Mike looked at her, taking in the bags under her eyes and the slight grey tinge to her skin. “Of course, I thought you looked unwell during that last op. Go home, put your feet up and get that infuriating husband of yours to wait on you hand and foot. Let me know in the morning if you’ll be in.”

“Thank you, I will.” She said, grabbing her belongings from her locker and fleeing from the hospital as soon as she could.

When she finally arrived at Baker Street, what felt like hours later, Molly ran up the stairs two at a time, calling for Sherlock. She stood expectantly in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear, with a hand resting lightly on her stomach.

“I think I’m pregnant.” She whispered happily, as Sherlock looked up from his laptop. The sight of Molly, standing in the doorway, so excited, broke his heart. He beckoned for her to join him, the pair meeting in the middle on the sofa. Instantly, Sherlock wrapped an arm around Molly. He’d learnt quickly that when he was going to say something that he knew would upset her, then she liked it if he hugged her at the same time.

“I’m sorry, my love. You’re not. I worked it out late last night, when you were asleep, and I didn’t get the chance to tell you this morning before you left.” He told her slowly.

“I’ve got all the symptoms Sherlock, and we both know what my periods are like.” She replied, trying to stand to go and take the test.

“I know, I know. You aren’t pregnant though Molly. You’ve been rubbing your thighs a lot over the last couple of days, like they ache, your breasts are sore as well, you’ve been adjusting your bra more. Last night, you ate a whole chocolate bar, and a large one at that, like you always do when it’s that time of the month, you cried watching Doctor Who, because, and I quote ‘the doctor changed his jacket and I prefer  
the brown one not the purple’, and… well… you’ve been a bit… bitchy? No! That’s the wrong way to put it, you’ve just been in a bit of a bad mood.” Sherlock told her softly, rubbing the hand around her shoulders up and down her arm. “It’s not an overnight thing like you said, we have to be patient. It can take up to two years for some healthy couples to conceive, and this is only the first month. We’ll wait a couple of weeks, and then we can start trying again.”

A lone tear slipped down her cheek. There were many things Molly hated about Sherlock, the main one being how he was always right. She’d been so sure that it had worked, and so excited. The whole time in the cab back to Baker Street, Molly had held her hand tenderly over her stomach, cradling the life that she had convinced herself was in there. Sure enough, just a few short hours later, Molly started her period, feeling like she had been kicked in the guts when she saw the familiar red stains on the tissue, and it wasn’t just from the cramps. She merely had to look at Sherlock when she walked out of the bathroom to know what had happened. Instantly, his arms wrapped around her body tightly, holding her close to him. The tears seemed silly, how could she be upset about losing something she had never had to begin with?

10 minutes later, and Molly was still sobbing into Sherlock’s neck, the pair now laying in bed. Sherlock had filled a hot water bottle for Molly to help with the cramps, and she had changed into her comfiest pyjamas, a cup of tea and a chocolate bar sitting on the bedside table. It still felt silly, there wasn’t a problem, they’d been trying for just a few days really, but it still felt like the bottom had fallen out of Molly’s world. For that little bit of time, she was convinced she was pregnant, and that everything would work out perfectly, that they would have their very own little family. She would just have to wait a bit longer for it to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She grinned with glee as she saw his eyes rake up and down her body, his jaw dropping, pupils dilating, and if her eyes drifted a little lower… oh yes, she’d got his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, meant to upload this yesterday, but my sister stole my laptop and I've only just got it back!!!!
> 
> Enjoy - there's a bit of smut in this one... could it be significant??????
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinions as always!! xxx

“Molly? Are you ready?” Sherlock called through the bathroom door. “The car’s waiting outside.”

Molly was getting ready in the bathroom, for a lavish dinner party they had been invited to as thanks for solving the mystery of some missing jewels from ‘some overly rich and pompous family’ as Sherlock described them.

They were still trying for a baby, now on their third month of trying. Molly had learnt her lesson from the first month when she had got her hopes up prematurely. The second month, she refused to contemplate any thought of being pregnant. According to the ovulation tests, she was at her peak fertility at that moment. She wanted nothing more than to stay at home that evening, and shag her husband against every horizontal surface, and maybe even some of the vertical ones.

Finally, her hair was softly curled, her dress was crease free and her lipstick was just the right shade of pink to match the sash around her waist on her dress. She’d worn some new lingerie under her dress, pushing her small bust up enviably. The black lace underwear, and the fitted strapless dress over the top, would be right up Sherlock’s street she thought, she knew that even though he claimed to have no interest in provocative lingerie, her husband was still a man, and all men liked to see their wives make an effort occasionally.

The pounding on the door grew louder, and Molly opened it slowly, revealing herself to Sherlock. She grinned with glee as she saw his eyes rake up and down her body, his jaw dropping, pupils dilating, and if her eyes drifted a little lower… oh yes, she’d got his attention.

“Fuck...” Sherlock mumbled under his breath. “Do we have to do this dinner party? Because I would much rather do you. You look stunning Moll.”

“Thank you darling, and yes we do have to go. Maybe if you are a good boy all night, then you can do me later, there might even be a little treat in it for you.” She teased, kissing his cheek.

All evening, Sherlock bit his tongue every time an inappropriate deduction or a mistimed insult jumped into his mind, careful not to do anything to anger Molly. He had a feeling he knew what his treat was, he’d seen her hastily hiding a lingerie box under the bed a couple of days before, and he knew she was ovulating, desperate to get him alone and naked.

The hours dragged by, time felt like it was moving slower and slower by the minute for Sherlock. It had taken him a long time to admit to some of the feelings he had when he was around Molly, the hardest was love and compassion, but after that it was hard to admit when he felt aroused. His body was like a machine, just for transport, it was nothing special, just housed his brain which was the important part. He wasn’t the type to run around getting erections because he saw a woman with her breasts hanging out, he was above all that… until he realised just what Molly did to him. All men said that they didn’t look at another woman when their wife was around, but it was true for him. Molly was the only person who made him feel this way, the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“We have been here for more than long enough for it to be deemed acceptable if we make our excuses and leave.” Sherlock mumbled into Molly’s ear at the edge of the ballroom. His hand, which had been resting respectfully on the small of her back now slipped lower, gently squeezing her bottom, telling her why he wanted to go without having to say a word. He saw Molly bite her bottom lip, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“You tell Lady Goldsmith that we are going, I’ll fetch the coats.” She replied quickly before dashing off to find the butler who had taken their belongings.

They barely made it into the cab before they were all over each other. Molly was grappling with Sherlock’s bow tie, tucking it into his pocket before fisting at the collar of his shirt as she climbed into his lap in the back of the cab. She straddled his thighs, her hips grinding against his as the cab sped around London, the cabbie eager to drop off the two amorous love birds in the back seat before they actually started having sex in front of him.

They tumbled out of the cab when they pulled up outside Baker Street, Sherlock tossing a handful of notes at the driver, not caring if it was enough or way too much, he had to get Molly inside. 

As they opened the door to 221 Baker Street, they stumbled through giggling as Sherlock kissed around Molly’s neck and collarbone. Never had Sherlock been more grateful for Mrs Hudson being away for the weekend, they certainly would have awoken her with the noise they were making as they laughed drunkenly, tripping up the stairs.

The door to their flat opened with ease, and they soon found themselves stumbling around, crashing into the kitchen table, before finally collapsing into a fit of giggles and kisses onto their bed. Sherlock pushed at the knee length hem of Molly’s dress, slowly revealing her thighs and stomach to him, kissing a trail as he went. Molly pulled the dress over her head easily, tossing it to the ground as Sherlock pealed her knickers down her legs. The lingerie was lovely, but he was in far too much of a hurry to get to what was hiding underneath it.

It felt like seconds and a lifetime before Sherlock was just a naked as Molly, almost ripping his shirt and trousers in the hurry to whip them off. He settled himself on top of her, Molly letting her thighs fall open so her husband could settle himself between her legs. His hardened cock was pressing into her thigh until he took himself in hand, lined up and pressed himself inside Molly’s core. She cried out as he filled her, quickly setting a punishing pace, thrusting his hips hard and deep. They had both been so worked up that neither of them lasted long, and Sherlock collapsed into a breathless heap on top of Molly as his cock pulsed, emptying his seed deep into his beautiful wife.

When his breath and a little energy returned, Sherlock rolled off of Molly, pulling her into his side as he went. 

“I love you.” He mumbled into her hair, pressing a brief kiss into the slightly sweaty curls that were now starting to fall out.

“I love you too.” She replied happily, kissing his chest. They both fell asleep with their arms around the other, glad that they were in the positions that they were, neither knew what they would do now if anything were to happen to their spouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason, Molly thought, that her best friend Meena called backstreet, grimy kebab shops salmonella bars, as she rested her forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an important chapter, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know, any comments are VERY gratefully welcomed!!! 
> 
> All being well, I should update again tomorrow! xxx

There was a reason, Molly thought, that her best friend Meena called backstreet, grimy kebab shops 'salmonella bars', as she rested her forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. It had been late the night before when Molly was walking home from work and she was hungry. Sherlock was away on a case up north, and has been for more than a week now, he didn’t think he would be back for a least another couple of days either, the case was boring but was paying well apparently. Molly had brought herself a kebab and devoured it as soon as she walked in the door, but was regretting it deeply now as she heaved again, bringing up yet more of her ill fated takeaway from a few hours before.

“Yoo-hoo! Molly? Are you in?” She heard Mrs Hudson call just she she threw up again. Mrs Hudson obviously heard Molly groaning in discomfort, and came to find her, hugging the toilet, no longer caring if her hair got in the way.

“Oh Molly my love, are you sick? Here, let me tie your hair back for you.” Molly’s lovely landlady said, pulling a hair band seemingly out of nowhere, and quickly securing Molly’s hair in a loose bun. She rubbed her hand up and down Molly’s back, comforting her before deciding that the best thing for Molly would be a nice, hot, relaxing bubble bath. “You look awful love, have you got a bug? Sherlock should come home and look after you.”

“I’m fine Mrs Hudson, just a dodgy takeaway last night. You’d think I’d know better than to go to those places by now!” Molly moaned, clutching her stomach.

“Oh dear.” Mrs Hudson complained, filling the bath and helping Molly to remove her pyjamas. “Get in the bath and have a nice soak, you’ll soon feel better.”

Molly climbed into the hot, steaming water, the bubbles and heat instantly soothing her aching muscles. A slight smile crossed her face as Mrs Hudson headed to the door to make them both some tea. What would she do without good old Mrs Hudson? She was like the mother that Molly had never had, her own mother was cold and distant, and the two had lost contact after Molly’s father, who she was much closer to, had died.

Mrs Hudson had welcomed her into her house with open arms, taking Molly under her wing, treating her like a daughter. In many ways, Molly and Sherlock were like the children she hadn’t had, certainly were the closest she would get to them. She had cared for Molly more than once when she was ill, it didn’t faze her at all to see Molly undressed, except for the time she accidentally walked in on her and Sherlock in the heat of the moment.

“Being sick early in the morning, you’re not pregnant, are you?” Mrs Hudson quipped, passing Molly a mug of tea in the bath while she settled herself on the toilet seat to keep Molly company. She’d meant it as a joke, not sure Sherlock would ever want children, but from the way Molly’s eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth, and the quiet gasp Molly made, Mrs Hudson knew it wasn’t a joke anymore. “Molly? Are you pregnant?” She asked.

“I… I’m not sure, I might be.” Molly whispered happily. She tried doing the calculations in her head, she had been so busy for the last few weeks, ever since the dinner party that had been thrown in Sherlock’s honour. That had been two weeks ago now, wasn’t it? Her eyes widened even more when she realised it had been a month ago, it was now mid November, and the dinner party had been mid October. Her period was at least two week late. Molly downed her tea, suddenly feeling very excited. 

“Mrs Hudson? In the top drawer of that cabinet, there’s a pregnancy test, could you pass it to me?”

Mrs Hudson was shocked when she opened the drawer, surprised to see it full with pregnancy and ovulation tests, as well as folic acid and other multi vitamins that proclaimed to be beneficial for trying to conceive. She turned her back, busying herself with fetching the pregnancy test as Molly wrapped a towel around her middle.

“Are you and Sherlock trying for a baby?” Mrs Hudson asked expectantly, unable to hide the excitement from her voice.

“For a couple of months now.” Molly confirmed. “I need to take this test.”

Mrs Hudson nodded her head, and left Molly in peace to read the instructions. Her hands shook as she held the test, trying desperately not to get her hopes up, she didn’t have Sherlock around to comfort her this time if it was negative. In less than 5 minutes, she would know. Molly took the test, breathing deeply as she checked the time on her phone, and set the small white stick down on the bathroom sink.

The minutes felt like hours as Molly paced the floor, having quickly dried herself and thrown on a clean pair of pyjamas that Mrs Hudson had left for her. She still had a couple of minutes left on the counter, her fingers were itching to flip the test over and see the result. Feeling nervous, excited, anxious and alone, was killing Molly, so she grabbed the test, shoving it in the pocket of her pyjama bottoms without looking at it, and headed into the kitchen, to be greeted by Mrs Hudson with a hopeful look on her face, clutching her tea cup tightly in her fists.

“Well?”

“It’s still… cooking.” Molly said nervously as she pulled out a chair and sat down opposite her landlady. “I’m scared.” She admitted quietly.

“I’m sure you are love, it’s perfectly normal. You’ll be thinking about the future, telling Sherlock, how much your life will change, and equally, you’ll be scared about the possibility that it’s negative. We are all here for you though, no matter what the result.” Mrs Hudson said calmly, placing her hand over Molly’s.

They sat in silence for the last minute until the timer went off on Molly’s phone. Her eyes locked with Mrs Hudson’s for a second, before her quaking hand wrapped around the test, slowly coming into view. It took a moment for Molly’s eyes to focus on the result. The small screen held one word.

Pregnant.

A shocked laugh escaped Molly. “Oh my god.” She said, breaking into a massive grin. “I’m pregnant!”

Instantly, Mrs Hudson came round to Molly’s side of the table, wrapping her arms around her happily. 

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you Molly. Oh, it’s going to be like having a grandchild! You’ve got to ring Sherlock and tell him the good news.”

Molly kept a tight hold on the test as she hugged Mrs Hudson, but shook her head. “No, I’m not telling him over the phone. I want to see his face.”

She rang Sherlock a couple of hours later, once the initial shock had worn off. She was delighted when he said that the case was nearly cracked, and that he would probably be home the next day. Keeping her mouth shut on being pregnant was harder than she had expected. He was Sherlock Holmes, he could deduce everything, but he gave no indication that he could guess from her voice, putting her happiness down to him returning the next day. When they had ended the call, Molly pulled out her laptop, and set to researching different and unique ways of telling her husband that she was pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re pregnant?” Sherlock said disbelievingly. “We’re having a baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!!
> 
> Here's the next one, how does Sherlock react?
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Just to let you know as well, I'm going to be quite busy for a few days so might not update as often, but I'll be back as soon as! xxx

Her little plan was all set, all Molly needed now was for Sherlock to come home, and he was due back any minute now. They had a tradition, that he would call when he was on his way home, and Molly would cook a meal for them, knowing that he barely ate when he was on a case, and would often be ravenous when he returned. Their dinner was all dished up, and as soon as she saw the cab pull up, Molly poured him a fresh cup of tea.

Sherlock bounded up the stairs two at a time, sweeping Molly into his arms and kissed her passionately, cupping her bottom with his hands as he pulled her body flush with his.

“I’ve missed you my love. I love you.” He mumbled against her mouth, kissing her again as his eyes fell upon their dinner.

They sat down opposite each other, Molly listening intently as Sherlock regaled her with stories from his case and the general stupidity of the assisting police force. She watched as he pushed his food about his plate, not really eating.

“Are you not hungry?” She asked after 10 minutes or so, her own meal almost finished.

“Not particularly, sorry. I’ve missed you so much, I’d rather have you.” 

Molly looked at him with an arched eyebrow. He had to finish his dinner! She gave up after a moment when she felt his toes running up and down her calf. 

“Fine, but you can wash up first.”

She piled up the plates and cups, leaving them in the sink full of hot, soapy water, then sat in Sherlock’s chair by the fireplace, watching him carefully as he washed the plates.

Sherlock held the sponge in his hand, scrubbing away at the white plate in his hand and pulled it out of the water. The plate caught his eye as the bubbles slid down it, plopping back into the water. 

Eating for two.

Molly had quite clearly written on the plate with a marker pen in swirly calligraphy. He looked at the next plate.

‘You’re going to be a daddy’ was written on the plate that he had been eating from. The two mugs also had writing on. ‘World’s best daddy’ was written on his, and ‘I’m pregnant’ was written on Molly’s. How had he missed that?

He almost dropped Molly’s mug as he looked up at her, sitting in his chair with her hands resting gently on her stomach.

“Do you want to come and say hello to your baby?” She asked, lifting her top to reveal her still toned stomach, not yet showing any signs of a bump.

“You’re pregnant?” Sherlock said disbelievingly. “We’re having a baby?”

Molly took his hands in hers, placing them on her abdomen. “I found out yesterday. You’re going to be a daddy darling.”

In all her life, Molly had never seen a lovelier sight than Sherlock’s face in that moment. He wore the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he looked between her eyes and her stomach, cupping it gently in his strong hands.

“Hello baby, I’m your daddy.” He whispered to her abdomen, pressing a light kiss in the centre. Molly felt the teardrop fall onto her bare skin, her own threatening to fall as she watched Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective, the man who until a few years ago refused to show or feel any emotion, couldn’t grasp the concept of having friends, and insulted anyone and everyone, now turning into a massive puddle of emotion in front of her. As he rested his forehead against her, she pulled her mobile from beside her, and sneaked a photo of him, just as he looked up at her, crying and smiling.

“Are you happy?” She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair in that way he loved, knowing the answer already.

“More happy than I can express. I can’t wait to meet you little one.” He answered. He lifted himself from the ground slightly, switching places so he sat in his chair and Molly was in his lap. He kissed her countless times, his hand constantly on her stomach as Molly told him how she found out she was pregnant, and how Mrs Hudson already knew. 

They lay in bed a couple of hours later, Sherlock laying behind Molly, spooning as he shallowly and slowly thrust into her, holding one hand on her stomach, and the other cupping a breast. He could already notice a difference in their size. They tipped over the edge together, both moaning each others name as they came, feeling happier than they ever had before.

Molly flipped over to face Sherlock, kissed him quickly, and after reminding him again of how happy she was, and how much she loved him, she fell asleep soon after, curled up around each other, savouring the feel of the other back in their arms after so long apart. As Molly draped herself across him in her sleep, Sherlock wondered how much longer she would be able to do that for, because soon, their baby would be in the way.

He dreamt of their future, how beautiful Molly would look when she was pregnant, her skin glowing and stomach swollen, he thought of what their child would look like, would it be a boy or a girl? His dark curls or her straight, light brown locks? Tall like him or short like her? Would they inherit her intellect and his deduction skills? Would they be able to raise their child properly? Sherlock knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Molly would be an incredible mother, she was so happy, loving, generous and fiercely protective of those she loved. It was only then that the doubts in his own abilities started to creep in. 

They sneaked up on him like a creature in the night, slowly but surely growing in size and fear. He wasn’t sure that he had it in him to be a good, loving father. He would love his child unconditionally, of course, just like he would always love their mother, but was that enough? He knew the basics of caring for an infant, years of studying everything, along with practice with Rosie recently had ensured that, but what about the nightmares in the night? How do you stop a child fearing the bogeyman? Or when they had fallen over? Worries about their first day at school? Or worse than that, what if he lost interest? It wouldn’t be the first time he had lost interest in people. A child could get in the way of his work, interrupt the time spent in his mind palace? 221B wasn’t exactly a safe environment for a child to grow up in, it had been home to many miscreants and experiments over the years, he’d even used it as a crack den at one point! How could they keep a child safe here?

As he watched Molly sleep happily beside him, Sherlock realised for the first time, that maybe it had been a mistake to suggest to Molly that they have a baby. Some people weren’t cut out to be parents, and he was one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he finally fell asleep, it was filled with dreams about their child. The thought of being a father, which a few days ago would have filled him with glee, now made his blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it took a little longer to update. To be honest, I probably won't be able to update every day from now on, probably 2/3 times a week, but I am not giving up or forgetting about this!!!!!! I HATE unfinished fics!!
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think as always, I LOVE reading the comments. Cheers me up no end! xxx

When he finally fell asleep, it was filled with dreams about their child. The thought of being a father, which a few days ago would have filled him with glee, now made his blood run cold. He was not father material.

Just a few years ago, he was, by his own admission, one of the most unpleasant people anyone could ever hope to meet. Molly had changed that immensely. She had made him see the benefits of love, companionship and caring… but being a father? 

He still had his moments, while he was a happily married man, dearly devoted to his wife, he could still be… well… an arrogant arsehole! While his doubts in his own fatherhood skills troubled him greatly, it wasn’t his biggest worry. That dawned on him like the morning. He had solved many mysteries over the years, and defeated many foes. Moriarty, Magnussen, Culverton Smith, even his own sister and The Woman to a certain extent, to name just a few. What if some of those people, or others associated with them, took their anger at their downfall out on his and Molly’s child. 

A child was poor and defenceless. Knowing what some of the henchmen used by his enemies were like, if Molly were walking their child on her own, and was attacked, there was no way she would be able to fight them off and protect both herself and the baby. She would protect their baby to her dying breath, he knew that, but that was what he was worried about. He could be left without Molly and their child. He would be alone again, and alone had never suited him really. That was when his demons came out, making him itch to reach for the drugs again.

Would he be able to protect the two most important people to him? Mycroft, John, Lestrade and his homeless network would prove invaluable, but would it be enough? He slunk out of bed, careful to leave Molly sleeping as the light began to creep in through the curtains. With a cup of coffee, he curled his legs up underneath him in front of the fireplace, settling himself deep in his mind palace, trying desperately to find a way out of his dilemma.

“Sherlock?” Molly called, padding out into the living room some time later. He snapped himself out of his mind palace, pasting on a smile for her sake. The last thing Sherlock needed was for Molly to realise just how scared he felt, because that’s what it was. He was scared. About everything having a baby involved, all of the usual new found fatherhood fears, multiplied because of his past.

“Good morning my love, how are you feeling this morning?” He asked brightly, beckoning for Molly to come sit on his lap. He knew she had been suffering from morning sickness.

“I’m fine Sherlock, but are you ok? You were mumbling when I came out.” She replied quickly, brushing a curl from his face with her small hands.

“Just… in my mind palace, that’s all. Lots to think about at the minute.”

She saw through him, she always did. Molly was the only person who could see past the barriers he put up, past the facade and straight into his soul.

“Are you happy?” She asked after a moment of looking into his eyes. “Happy about the baby I mean?”

Sherlock’s hand slid up from where it had been resting lightly on her knee, now laying across her stomach. Of course he was happy, because Molly was happy… and that was enough, wasn’t it? When they got together, Sherlock swore that he would spend the rest of his life making Molly happy.

“I’m scared too, you know?” Molly whispered, placing her hand on top on his own. “It’s perfectly normal to feel scared right now. In fact, I’d be worried if we weren’t scared, everyone feels it. This is a baby, our baby, and we will have to love and protect it for the rest of our lives, no matter what. It won’t be easy, there will be times when we are both exhausted, or sick, or have to work, but we will get through it.”

“That’s not what I’m scared about, not completely.” Sherlock replied eventually. “I don’t know...” He trailed off, it was hard to put into words what he was feeling exactly, especially when he didn’t understand it himself. “I spent so long, locking my emotions away, after everything that Eurus did when I was a child. I refused to feel love or happiness, I was determined at one point to dig myself into an early grave. Then you came along, and made me feel things I didn’t want to acknowledge. It was only when I came back after I’d been away for two years that I realised I didn’t want to live without you, but like you said, it isn’t easy. You are a target, everyday, and all my enemies know that, and it takes everything I have to keep you safe, what if it isn’t enough to keep our child safe as well?”

“It will be. It’s one of the things I love the most about you Sherlock, you will do absolutely anything for those you care about, and that will include our baby, you will love it more than you ever thought possible to love someone.” She pleaded, cupping his face gently and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Molly thought she had gotten through to him, as his hands skimmed her sides, pulling her closer to him as they started making out in his chair. A few minutes later, they broke apart. Molly was about to stand, and lead Sherlock back to bed so they could continue more comfortably, when he stopped her, resting his forehead against her own.

“What if I don’t?”

“Don’t what?” Molly asked confusedly.

“Love our baby.” He replied, so quietly Molly barely heard him. “What if I can’t love it?” He stressed.

Molly sagged against him. How could she prove to the man she loved that he would love their baby. Molly knew, deep down, that Sherlock loved so much, maybe even too much. He, and those close to him, had been hurt too much, too many times for him to admit his love so easily now. She just had to think of a way to show Sherlock that this was the best thing that could happen for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cringed, even more so when he saw the way Molly looked at him, smiling away at the perceived success of her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not mean to leave it so long!!! Sorry about that!!
> 
> I have been really busy, have have been so ill this week that as soon as I've got home from work, I've been going pretty much straight to bed!
> 
> Should update again in a few days!!!! Enjoy and let me know what you think! xxx

John was always happy to find someone who was willing to look after Rosie for a couple of hours so he could have a break. Being a single, working father, still grieving for his wife, was hard work, and he would take any break he could. That wasn’t to say he didn’t love his daughter, because he did. Rosie was the person who got him through the difficult times, but he needed time to recharge his batteries so he could be the best father he could be. So he was delighted when Molly called him one morning, asking if she and Sherlock could take Rosie out for a while.

He couldn’t help but notice the way Molly’s face lit up when she picked the baby up, or the way that Sherlock blanched as Molly made to pass Rosie over. She was still so young, and Sherlock was still so…. Sherlock.

“Right, we’ll bring her back about 5ish, is that ok?” Molly checked with John, who’d been busy making sure they would have enough nappies, bottles and toys for the afternoon.

“Sounds perfect. I am going to go to bed for a few hours, get a bit of well earned, uninterrupted, blissful sleep.” John answered. He gave Rosie a kiss on her head, and lead Molly and Sherlock out. 

Now Molly had got her hands on the happy, cheerful baby, maybe she could convince Sherlock that he would be a good father after all.

They ended up walking through the bustling city, with Sherlock pushing the pram as Molly had her arm linked through his, finally arriving at the play area in Hyde Park. It took a bit of persuading, but Sherlock eventually sat on the swing with Rosie on his lap, and even managed to smile as Molly snapped away, taking many photos of the pair of them. Molly held Rosie close to her as they all sat on the see-saw, and then again as the pair of them went down the slide.

Sherlock couldn’t deny that Molly holding a baby was a beautiful sight, the look of motherhood suited her. It was his own suitability about fatherhood that worried him. 

“How do you feel?” Molly asked him quietly after they had been playing for a few hours. He was sitting on the grass with his back propped up against a tree, holding a sleepy and hungry Rosie in his arms as he gave her her bottle.

“In what way?” 

“Look at Rosie.” Molly instructed. “When you look at her, how do you feel, or rather, what do you feel?”

Sherlock looked down at the once squirming bundle in his arms. He could see she was fighting sleep, but wanted to finish her bottle first. Her impossibly tiny hands clutched her bottle tightly, with Sherlock barely holding onto it. He couldn’t believe how she had grown so much in such a short amount of time. Little Rosie, his Rosie Posie, had such a life ahead of her. Yes, she had lost her mother so young, but with the family she had left around her, they would endeavour to give her everything she could ever wish for.

“Protective.” He answered. “I feel like I want to protect her. I never want to see her upset, or in danger, I want her to always be happy.” Sherlock continued, finally setting the bottle down as Rosie dropped off to sleep.

“What else?” Molly pressed on.

“I love her, I’m so proud of her already, how clever she is, doing things that many of her peers aren’t yet doing. I think she is beautiful, and when she looks up at me with those big blue eyes of hers, it makes me feel all… god this is going to sound terribly sentimental, but it makes me feel all gooey inside.” He cringed, even more so when he saw the way Molly looked at him, smiling away at the perceived success of her plan. “I want to teach her things, show her everything, help her become the best that she could possibly be.”

Molly shuffled her way closer to her husband, and wrapped an arm around him. “So what makes you think that you will feel any differently about our baby? I love Rosie to bits, but she is only my god-daughter, we will both feel so much more strongly about our own baby. So far, you have all done such an amazing job keeping her safe and happy, and it hasn’t been easy after Mary died. I have no reason, whatsoever, to think that you will all do anything less for our baby Sherlock.” She told him softly, taking his free hand in her own and twisting it round so she could place it on her stomach. “We can do this. You and me. We’ve fought so many things, defeated so many enemies, lost so many people close to us, that we can do this. We can raise a baby.”

There were many, many things in the world that Sherlock disliked, he thought as he looked down at Rosie, deciding to settle her in her pushchair to sleep. One thing he hated, more than anything else, was being wrong, and he had been wrong. Molly was right. Rosie meant the world to him, so why would his own flesh and blood be any different? Mycroft went to such great lengths on a daily basis to keep Sherlock himself safe, and knew without doubt that he would do the same for his own niece or nephew. Mrs Hudson was a force to be reckoned with, despite her cheerful, British housewife demeanour, Lestrade valued Sherlock’s help too much to let anything happen to anyone he loved, and John certainly would be invaluable. They could do this. As soon as Rosie was settled in her pushchair, Sherlock turned back to Molly, cupped her face gently in his large hands, and lay her back on the ground, settling himself half on top of her. “We’re having a baby Molls.” He squealed, in the most un-Sherlock like voice imaginable. “We’re having a baby!”


End file.
